


I tried to ignore you

by jajafilm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this time my story is on TV series Teen Wolf, and I decided for a little romance. So here we have Stydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tried to ignore you

#  I tried to ignore you

 

“You know, I tried to ignore you. All this time I've tried to ignore you so much,” Lydia said languorously lying on the Stiles' bed.

“It probably was not difficult,” her friend growled. He didn't dedicate too much attention to what drunk and drugged bungee was trying to say him.

“Well, in the beginning certainly less difficult than after,” Lydia nodded thoughtfully. “But that doesn't mean that I'd never noticed you before. It's hard not to see someone so clever, brave and with a sense of humor, like yours. But you was Mr. Nobody, and I was with Jackson, took care of their reputation popular Barbie,” Lydia paused again in her monologue, and it was for the first time when she had Stiles' full attention. “But then Allison became my best friend and she fell head over heels in love with Scott, so you've been around me more and more. Suddenly you were no longer only boy in the class, embarrassing friend Scott, the one who knows about me far more than others, the one who always encourage me, when it is worst... Did you say all those things. How much you've bought for my birthday, as you would be devastated if something happened to me...” Lydia's voice now almost sounded devastated, it indicating that she will soon cry.

“Lydia! If you're not feel well, you don't have to say anything. You don't have to confess. You're drunk, naked and drugged truth serum, which those bastards give you, just to get to Scott and Derek. Just lie and rest,” he said strict, but gently.

“Yes! I'm drunk and drugged truth serum. I have a unique chance to tell the truth about which you know with certainty that this is true, without it me to get could later blame for it... The truth, which I would otherwise never have say,” Stiles' dream girl whispered.

“What truth?” he asked.

“That I love you ... that I've always loved you,” she confessed, as if nothing.


End file.
